Finding A Friend Again
by xBDMx
Summary: Saya has been sleeping for ten years. Min has been searching for her only friend ever since graduating from Five Arrows. She becomes a part of a new fight to protect the human race to see Saya. Rated K . I own nothing from Blood! DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! If you feel like using this fic to inspire one of your's, PM me to ask to use it.
1. Memories Return

Catching Up...

Chapter 1

**MIN'S POV**

_Years. So many years. Why was I still searching after ten years of never even seeing her. She was sixteen then. She would be grown by now. She probably had her own family, and she probably had her own life. She wouldn't remember me._ Min let all of these thoughts run through her head as the plane landed in Okinawa, Japan. She had no idea where to start except at a hotel. She needed a 'home base'. The thought of such a childish adventure made a girlish giggle escape her lips. The years at the Five Arrows Academy really didn't do much to make her the 'refined young lady' her parents had visioned. In the end, it never mattered for her. She left as soon as she could to go find one of her only friends in the world. If she were being honest, Saya had been her only friend. Especially at the Five Arrows Academy. After Saya had gone, everyone had tried making up every rumor possible. Min had tried her hardest, but by the time graduation rolled around, it just didn't work.

Still, she knew Saya was somewhere. If it were any other outcome from that night, she might have forgotten it. She might have even tried to retain some of the lessons from Five Arrows, but she remembered quite clearly.

**Flash Back...**

"Is she going to be here yet?" Erik complained again. He was from America, and it would have been interested for Saya to meet someone from America. Min paced the top step a few more times. She looked up at Erik, who seemed a little irritated, and simply shook her head. She sat down on the step and sighed.

"I don't know. Saya is never like this," she mumbled, feeling hopelessly depressed. They sat and waited... until the sound of footsteps appraoched. A blond man with a tuxedo, someone Min swore she saw with Saya earlier that night ran out. He was shouting instructions hastily into a cell phone. A women with long blond hair was right behind him. Then, just as Min thought the night couldn't get any stranger, Saya followed up.

"Saya?" Min asked, shocked. Saya looked at her with deep, red eyes that held more than just color. Min's dress, the one she'd lent Saya that night, was slashed and ruined. Blood covered Saya, and a cut on her cheek was healing before her eyes.

"Min..." she'd said, wondering how she could ever comfort such a new, sweet friend. Saya knew exactly what Min had seen... and her heart burned with the reality that Min might never see her as a friend again. Another man with long brown hair tied back stopped behind Saya. He gave her a meaningful look to hurry, and then both were gone.

**Present...**

Min sighed at the memory. Erik had asked if she'd wanted a doctor. He'd been such a sweet guy about this, but all Min wanted was for Erik to keep it silent. Of course, when he didn't, the girls made up every rumor. She's a witch. She's a murderer. She's this or that. Min frowned at the negative memories, trying to fill ones that were happy. Unfortunately, it was very difficult to think of one without her friend from the academy.

A week after Saya was gone, her dress had been returned to her mysteriously. It was repared as if nothing had been damaged at all. There wasn't a stain, and there was a single rip anymore. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was a replica, but her signature in the bottom hem - one she put in all of her favorite dresses - was still there. She still had the dress. She still had the memories.

After finding her way to a near by hotel, she made a hasty check in and took a quick shower. Traveling always made her feel gross. Being cramped next to other people on a plane, some of them not so friendly, and the heat of summer in Okinawa City itself made sweat and smell feel all the more alive on her skin. After a hot shower, she dressed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She'd made a habit of simplicity ever since leaving the academy. It was practicle.

Her light brown hair was still short, and it had started to suite her face perfectly. Growing had caused her features to become a little finger and more elegant. She'd finally grown into herself. Of course, she still felt self conscious, and she still didn't have a boyfriend... More memories of Saya and Min having boy talks made Min giggle. She picked up her purse and slid on her sneakers, planning to scout the city. She remembered that Saya had once lived here with her brothers. Maybe... just maybe...

"No," Min said to herself, physically stopping the memories with a word. She wouldn't bet her hopes up to be crushed again. She just wouldn't. Min took the first map she could pick off the racks, reading over the different locations. It had taken her a while to finally learn Japanese, but the four years of learning payed off. She was a little fluent, but she still struggled with formalities once in a while. Either way, the people were friendly when she asked for directions to one place or another in Okinawa City.

She stopped at a calmer part of town for lunch around noon. She had ordered a bowl of noodles and started to eat. Her ears were open as she let conversations from all over the bar fill up. She'd almost misread the name of the place, but the owner was pretty laid back about it. He'd actually joked about renaiming at some point too. She smiled and finished her noodles, listening to the early afternoon chatter. Another couple came in too, chatting and holding a baby boy in their arms. The blond little boy scampered across the room and immediately to a door that would have probably lead to an upstairs apartment. The couple chuckled and went straight to the bar, catching the owner's attention right away.

Something was errily familiar about the blond male and his companion. The female giggled as the owner said something that must have been amusing.

"I know. He just loves to see those girls. I'm sorry about their fuss," she said, taking a seat while the blond male simply leaned agains the bar to listen. Another female came in too. She was about Min's age this time with light brown hair like her's. Her smile was bright, and Min couldn't help but keep a close ear on the conversation as the girl went to immediately join the group.

"Hey, Kai! Just wanted to check up on you." The owner - Kai - chuckled and shook his head.

"Kaori, if I need babysitting, I'd need it for a kid. Not for me."

"What's the difference?" the blond male joked. The voice creeped into her memories even heavier than before. To escape the uncomfortable feeling she might be missing something vital, she set her eyes to examine the bar.

_What was the name again?_ she thought, trying to recall the characters in her head. _Miyagusuku's? That's right!_ Her mini-triumph caused her to smile and look around the bar further. If she stayed here a little longer before returning to see her parents, she might come back. A couple of college kids stumbled in, obviously bar hopping for a cheap thrill that night. Min avoided eye contact with one as it strutted past her, showing off what little muscle he had. While they walked to the bar, one gave her a passing glance before ordering a drink. Min shivered at what might have passed through his head. It was a little after noon, and already, it felt like home. The only difference was the men were younger and drunk off actual beer, not wine. They also weren't as... refined? Who could be refined when they were even a little buzzed? Something always slipped.

Min finished her food and ordered a water. It was a little later in the afternoon when she finally got around to leaving. She hadn't payed attention (or had tried not to) to the group of rowdy males who were happily drinking away. She wondered how people lived long drinking like that. She also ignored the fact that they'd been following her, one with a determined look in his eyes. Long years of the academy made her hold composure as she turned a corner into a direction she didn't recognize.

**KAI'S POV**

He'd seen the funny looks David had given that girl all night. It didn't seem right. It could have been because of the rowdy boys that were making sick jokes about her. It could have been because he was slightly over protective over any female... but this wasn't a protective look. It was suspiscious. It was as if he were in the Red Shield again... Kai didn't like it. He'd worked with David when the Red Shield still had a purpose, but the group had long since disbanded. He'd taken over his dad's old bar then. Julia had ried her best to help David move on, but once in a while, that same look would cross. It was as if everything on this earth was scum, and every one of them was a threat to what he was always working hard for.

Kai noticed Julia looking worried. It echoed Kai's thoughts. He nodded knowingly before calling for Kaori. She smiled at Kai.

"Mind coming into work a bit early?" That was the only reason Kaori was there at all. She worked at the bar now, being just the right age for it, and was always there a little early to socialize. Kaori grinned and nodded while Kai handed her the apron. He took a seat next to David.

"Something up?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. David shook his head.

"Do you see that girl? I think I've seen her before," David said, his eyes narrowing a little more. The girl was obviously occupied in her own thoughts and trying to ignore the boys. They started making rude gestures at her. "I think I've seen her face before... but where it was I don't remember."

Kai highly doubted he forgot a face, but he didn't push it. "Just take it easy," he muttered, punching David's shoulder lightly. David grinned weakly and took hold of Julia's hand. Julia sent Kai a look of thanks. Kai didn't recognize the girl. For all he knew, she was just a random tourist. She definitely wasn't from Okinawa.

David was still tense until the girl left. When the group followed after her, obviously tailing her, David stiffened again. He stood and kissed Julia's cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going for a short walk." It was an obvious lie, but trying to sway David when he was set on a target was a waste of time. Kai was already off work for a while.

"I'm coming with," he said. "I've got time to kill before the rush comes and Kaori's going to need my help." He gave David his hopelessly stubborn look. David almost laughed. It was the same look Kai had given him when David had beaten him senseless for the first time. It didn't end there either. He simply nodded and started out. Julia looked at Kaori.

"Those boys," she muttered. Kaori nodded sympathetically as Julia's son, Lance, and two twin girls stumbled down the stairs. The boy tugged on his mother's skirt mercilessly until she finally hoisted him onto her lap.

"Me, Mai, and Aella want to go play in the park. Can we?" Julia laughed.

"The question is 'May we?' and ask Kai for the girls to go with you. Not me..." She stopped in the middle. Kai had gone with David. "I'll take you out in ten minutes." Lance nodded and the three children ran off. It had been nearly ten years. She was still afriad to let them off to the park across the street on their own.

Kai stopped looking in the window as the kids ran off. David started to tug him down the street. They walked in complete silence, following the only clues they knew. Empty beer cans or garbage tossed here or there.

A female scream pierced the night air, and Kai immediately ran in that direction. David followed right behind him. Just as they reached a dark street, another screech rang out, and a yell of terror from a male. The female from earlier with light brown hair had mercilessly sprayed one with pepper spray, and any others that got too close. Kai hated grown men who bullied women. He'd loathed it enough to cause fights over it. With a near ferrel growl, he rammed one of the guys off his feet. David started to mutter directions to Kai and the girl like he used to, telling them to watch their backs as they beat the large group of college boys off. By the end of it, the girl was in an irritated, yet quiet mood as they walked her back to the bar.

"It wasn't even night!" she finally snapped. "It's not even a decent cliche, but it happened to me. Me!" She shook off David's hand that had gently touched her shoulder. She turned to retort something at him when recognition finally slapped her in the face. Her eyes widened, and at that moment, David finally remembered that scared little face with short brown hair. She'd stood there in a golden prom dress, and Saya had demanded the lavender dress went to this same girl in perfect condition.

Min slapped the man. "I know you!" she gasped. "I know you, and I hate you! You took my friend from me. You took... you took Saya!" Kai's eyes widened, and David glared viciously at her. Yes, he would remember that. Kai grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his confusion piling on. He wasn't with Saya the whole trip, and he didn't know this girl who claimed that Saya was her friend. The girl turned to him and glared. She pointed at David.

"Saya was my only friend at the Five Arrows Academy. She was the only true friend I've had in life... and I haven't seen her for ten years." Tears started to form in the girl's eyes, and Kai's confused look only grew more worried and puzzled. David grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulder and stared directly into her eyes.

"What do you remember about that night?" David asked, fighting the urge to become a Red Shield agent once more.

"I remember it was a ball. It was the biggest one of the year. I let Saya borrow my dress, and when she rushed off suddenly, I was worried. I wanted to make that scared look she always had go away. I brought some guy who was at the party to wait for her with me, saying he might like her. Then, she came out with... blood... and cuts... and my dress was ruined, but Saya was healing. In front of my eyes, her cuts closed up, and then you stepped out and that other guy"-

David cut her off with a firm look. "Kai," he said, "This was Saya's roommate at that academy I told you about. She was the one who saw Saya the night we had to run off... and she hasn't forgotten."

Kai's eyes widened a little more, and David loosened his grip on her shoulder. There was no easy way to deal with this. He couldn't just tell this girl that Saya would sleep for thirty years and never age. He couldn't just tell her everything... could he?

"What I'm not forgetting myself is manners. This girl was just attacked. Come back to the bar, and we'll fix you something." He took her wrist and tugged her down the street. Min yanked her hand out of his wrist and started to walk off on her own, making her way back there. Kai just followed and kept David from snapping himself. Talk about the worse rush of memories ever.


	2. The Second Time They Met

**Thanks for reading this guys. Review too. I'd like to know what I'm getting right. :D I own nothing from Blood+ [though I wish I did], and I hope you like this next chapter. I'll try and update at least once a month, but I'll slip an extra or two out if my brain is nice to me. ^_^**

**GENERAL POV**

Lance had already spotted them as they walked back up. Kai could only imagine what the group seemed. Sure, this girl - he still didn't have her exact name - walked like she was in control of herself, but anyone who was just attacked held a shadow in their eyes. David was hunched and looking irritated, and Kai himself... Kai just shook his head while she nieces ran up to hug him. They squealed and attached themselves to his legs. He noticed a stiff look from Min, but he carefully ignored it. She wouldn't have to know.

"Mai keeps taking all of my books Uncle Kai!" she gasps, pointing to the little girl who looked exactly like her. Mai and Aella were Saya's nieces, but they'd picked up the habit of calling her 'mom' a few years back. They were both eight now. They looked exactly like Saya, and exactly like their mother. He shook away the memories with a smile and pointed at Mai's forehead.

"I'll get them back for you in a bit. Right now, I have a guest to entertain. Go play with Lance and your sister." Mai frowned and _hmph_ed before she stomped lightly away. Aella looked up from one of the books she'd stolen from Mai and smiled at Kai, waving a delicate hand. Mai glared at her before Lance abruptly tapped her shoulder.

Julia sighed and Kaori giggled. Min just stood at the side, feeling awkward. She wasn't used to close family situations. She'd never been particularly close with her family. Like most wealthy families, as a daughter, she was shipped to a finishing school and then told to find a husband. Mind was never close to anyone in her home. She leaned against the gat that circled the park as the owner, Kai, interacted with everyone. The blond male gave her a firm look before joining her. She expected him to lecture - she actually expected yelling, but it was close- but he shocked her by extending his hand. She hesitated before taking it and shaking it, considering the silent truce as a good idea.

"How much did you know Saya?" he asked her, staring off into the open sky. His eyes were glazed over with memories. Min shook her head.

"I didn't know her well," she admitted. "Saya had been my only friend, though, and I decided she'd tell me what she wanted in her own time. She said she had two brothers, and that her father had passed away." She frowned. "That man isn't her brother, is he?"

The blond male nodded. "That's one of her brothers," he said. "The other one has also passed." Min nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with discussing this. She didn't need to get Saya's history from anybody else. The blond male picked up on her thoughts and shrugged.

"My name is David. I was at that party ten years ago. You obviously know this, though." Min nodded stiffly, gesturing for him to continue. "I want you to know that what you saw should not be told to anyone else other than the people in that park. Of course, the girls don't know much at the moment. Lance wouldn't either, but Kaori, Julia, and Kai know full well what happened. Of course, Kaori wasn't told until a few years later when Kai couldn't keep it from her." David sighed. "There are a few other people who are away, but they are both tackling another project right now." Min frowned, ready to talk, but David held his hand up to cut her off. "Don't think we won't tell you, but we first need to discuss if it's the right idea."

"Wait just a minute!" Min snapped. "I've been looking for Saya for ten years now! I deman to know what happened to her." She stomped her foot on the last word for good emphasis. David shook his head.

"You don't understand," he stated simply. The bluntness of the sentence caused Min to snarl in frustration. The feral sound shocked David. He'd last seen this girl terrified and hesitant. Obviously she wasn't the refined academy female he expected.

"I don't care! Help me understand..."

A firm hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to look at the blond female. She gave David a hard look, and then she directed a smile at Min. Kai and Kaori stood right behind her, and the children stood around in a circle, chatting about child like things.

Kai had watched the conversation with one ear while watching children with the other. Julia and Kaori had kept their ears open too. Juli had finally told the children to go inside, but they milled near by. Why would anyone want to go inside on such a nice evening?

"Do you remember when you didn't want to tell Kai what happened? What Saya truly was?" The blond female smiled softly again, but there was a sudden edge to it. David recognized it and stepped down.

"Julia... I'm just not sure"- The woman, Julia, cut him off with a dramatic sigh. Kaori giggled and started to shuffle the children inside.

"I want to break this to her," Kai said abruptly. David was about to protest until Julia started to tug him inside. She muttered something about it being a softer blow as the bar door closed. The afternoon sun had sunk into a dim early evening glow. Min stiffened when he took a step closer to her.

"I know who you are," she said. "You're her older brother, Kai. She said she'd had brothers, but she never told me your names."

Kai grinned. "Then maybe you could tell me who you are so I wouldn't be left in the dust either."

"Min," Mind said, extending a hand. "Everyone calls me Min." Kai shook her hand and was pleasantly surprised by her firm grip. Her hand retreated qickly to her side, and she pushed her oversized glasses up her nose. She never could stand contacts.

"I want you to drive somewhere with me," Kai said, gesturing for her to follow him. He started in the direction to a large van. There was a small dent in the door, and it looked like it had recent work done on it. There were obvious window replacements, and the smell of cleaning chemicals was all over the inside of it as Min slid into the passenger seat. Kai started the car, and they were off.

The drive was silent, and the scenery had Min's eyes glued to the windows. She honestly didn't do much sight seeing. She'd gone around the more busy areas of town and never beyond that until she'd found the bar. Her breath was taken away as they passed a beach. The water crushed against rocks, and the sand glittered in the evening sun. Kai gave her a curious look she didn't catch, and it was almost like deja'vu for a moment. Still... it wasn't Saya. Min gasped as the scene opened up more. It was truly beautiful to her eyes. She'd never seen a beach that wasn't crowded with city people.

They turned onto a different path, and Kai parked the car at the bottom of a set of stairs. Min got out of the passengers seat and started to follow Kai up the stone steps. Age and nature had started to overtake the cracked stones, and vines had curled their way through the cracks. Min didn't examine it too closely. She just followed Kai, who had remained silent the whole way.

"Where are we going?" Min finally asked as they reached an old stone building. It had Japanese characters over it that read a family name. _Otanashi_ had been Saya's last name! Mind's heart started to sink as Kai led her into the small building...

Min gasped and fell to her knees. Kai just stood in the corner, a peculiar look on his face. In the corner a vibrant violet light pulsed from a... an... an egg? Min could almost call it that. It looked as though it were a bubble that safely protected it's charge. The charge, though, was another matter entirely.

Saya looked as though she were sleeping, and her dark hair had grown to the back of her knees. The only reason she could notice that right away was becuase Saya had kept her hair short at the academy. Saya just kept sleeping peacefully, though, as if no one were in the room. A blue rose lay next to the... bubble? Egg? Min reached for it, but Kai grabed her hand gently, pulling it away.

"It's for her," he said. "It's from... someone important to her." Kai had no idea when Hagi had last been in the room, but he was sure it was recent since the flower hadn't wilted yet. He would need to track him down sometime. He needed to be with the girls once in a while.

"It's Saya," Min whispered, her eyes watering. "It's my friend... why is she sleeping?"

**TWINS AND LANCE'S POV**

Aella finally closed the book, and Mai shook her head. Lance stared out the window with Mai. Aella crawled over to the other two, sighing.

"Did Uncle Kai really take her to see mommy without us?" she asked. Mai shook her head yes. Lance frowned.

"He always takes you two. I wonder why this girl was so important to take alone..." Mai punched his shoulder lightly. Aella copied the action, but her hit was a little stronger. Lance winced and shoved both girls back. They were comfortable enough with each other to rough house with no hard feelings.

"She must have been pretty special to mommy if Uncle Kai was okay with her knowing." The girls weren't as clueless as the adults sometimes thought, and they always filled Lance in. They were, after all, close friends. "I wonder if he's going to tell this girl about us needing... special things. About... everything." Mai sighed.

"Aella," she said, "He may not. She doesn't seem important. After all, she wasn't mentioned in Joel's Diary." Aella snarled.

"You either need to stop complaining I steal the books you never read, or you need to read more. The one I showed you was old. The newer one was on David's computer one night. It was updated with other things. Mommy had gone to a ton of places, and she'd met a few new people. Still, this girl doesn't fit anything..." Lance grimaced.

"Don't you two know anything? She's from that one academy Saya went to! You know... the Four Arrows one."

"Five Arrows," Aella corrected. "And we were only told that story once. That girl couldn't be the girl mommy stayed with. She doesn't seem like a lady." Mai gaped at her.

"That's rude Aella!" she cried, throwing a pillow at her. Aella squealed, and the kids went back to rough housing.


	3. The Family Story

**KAI AND MIN'S POV**

Kai simply stood there a moment while Min's eyes misted over. She sat down on her knees, hands over her mouth, wondering what was wrong with her friend. The purple egg pulsed again, causing Min the jump back a little and sniff. She stopped letting her eyes water for a moment to look up at Kai. She had grown up hiding her emotions from others. It was what you did when you had rank to keep from looking weak.

"She's sleeping," Min stated this time. Kai nodded.

"Yes," Kai said. "She's going to be sleeping for quite a while..." He didn't know how much to tell her. Min could see the hesitation in his eyes. She stood and lifted her chin a little, holding herself a little higher.

"I hope you don't think I can't handle the truth about my own friend!" she snapped. Kai's eyes widened a little, but he only shrugged.

"Most people wouldn't call Saya their friend after seeing this," he stated, gesturing to the pulsating egg. It started to beat faster now, as if it were hanging on each word and keeping a tempo to the heat of the conversation.

"I may not know everything, and I may not even understand everything, but I don't regret either. I never regret calling Saya my friend... she was my only friend..." Min could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes again. She sniffed again and lifted her chin a little higher in defiance. "No. Tell me everything."

So Kai did.

After the story, Min leaned agains the wall, eyes wide. She opened her mouth a moment, took a breath, and then promptly closed it.

"She's a... chyropteran?" Min struggled to say the word right. Kai nodded. "She... needs blood?" Kai nodded again. "Well... she's sleeping for another twenty years too... What happens now that Diva and her chevaliar are dead?"

Kai's eyes widened again. Min had not once denied the truth because it simply sounded out of place. He gave her props in his head for at least trying to believe despite the doubt in her voice.

Min, on the other hand, felt she was doing very well with taking this in. Saya was in a purple, pulsing egg. If a wizard appeared before her and said she was going to perish in seven days because she choked on a fly, she wouldn't have batted an eyelash at this point. Still, she couldn't believe that there was a whole organization built around Saya... Was there?

Kai shrugged. "Now we just need to cut down the population of the other chyropteran's." He looked back at Min while he started toward the door of the tomb. "That, and we need to tie up a couple of... loose ends." He wouldn't mention the loose ends would probably be someone suspected of toying with the DNA again. He was pretty sure it wasn't a chevaliar or anything. No one on Diva's side survived. It was nasty business toward the end.

Still, lately, the spike in activity from chyropterans was shocking. This wasn't normal.

Min started to follow, careful of not stepping on the blue rose in front of Saya's egg. Min looked back at Saya one more time and smiled. "It was good to see you again," she said. The two of them left the tomb quietly, and Saya's egg continued to pulse.

**HAGI'S POV**

The van was painfully familiar, and so was Kai. The girl beside him, though was only a vague memory of a couple of weeks. Had it already been ten years since he'd seen the tiny brunette. Saya had spoken well of her once. She seemed bubbly and incredibly curious about him and Saya. Saya had insisted upon getting the young girl's dress repaired. Yes, that's right. It was the Five Arrows Academy.

Hagi shifted the case back onto his shoulder before leaving his place on the roof of the tomb. Why had Kai taken the girl here? Wasn't that dangerous? Kai entered the tomb and sat right next to the egg, eyes on Saya the whole time. He contemplated awakening her early, painful lonliness taking it's tole now that they both in love, but he knew for a fact what could happen from waking her up early. Vietnam wasn't that long ago, unfortunately.

"It's strange," he said to the egg. "As the years grow older, time seems to slip by faster. Saya." He sighed her name gently, letting the tips of his human shaped fingers touch the very outer casing of the egg. It pulsed agains the tips, and it made his limb tingle. He reached for the blue rose on the lapel of his jacket, setting it by her egg.

"The girls are fine," he sighed, telling her all he's seen for the day...

**GENERAL POV**  
The van rattled back up the the bar. When it came to a hault, three children ran excitedly out the door and to the park across the street. Julia followed them to the park, and Kaori, tugging David by the sleeve with a stern look in her eye, followed. David and Kaori stopped in front of Kai and Min.

"I appologize for my behavior," David said to Min. "I realize I wasn't sensitive to your feelings on the subject." Kaori punched his arm gently. "I hope you'll forgive me."

David looked properly humiliated, so Min relented with a shrug. "Forgiven. I understand your position anyway."

Kai grinned at the two of them. "Now that this is dealt with, why don't I cook up something for dinner?"

Kaori snickered. "I wouldn't do that quite yet. Moi is coming in a little while. She phoned while you were out with Min. She and Okamura are coming in an hour since they just got off their plane."

Kai grimaced. "Family reunion," he muttered, truding inside. Min frowned a moment, puzzled by the sudden display of negative behavior.

"It's nothing," Kaori said. "He's just caught off guard and wants to plan a big meal. He loves having the whole gange together. Now we just need... them." She didn't bother to say Saya's or Hagi's name. It was almost like they were missing to family members with them gone, even though Hagi was always soquiet and secretive. Kaori sighed. "I knew Saya a long time too. It's nice to meet you finally. She really freaked out about the dress you loaned her. She must have had some sort of respect or liking for you to be picky about such little details."

Kaori grinned and extended her hand. Min shook it firmly, letting a shy smile form on her own lips.

"Thank you," Min said, feeling a lot more comfortable. "Saya talked about you guys a lot. She said you were her best friend here, Kaori." Min brushed her short brown hair behind her ears while Kaori struggled to hide her blush.

"Saya was a good friend to me," Kaori state sheepishly. "I really liked her."

Min smiled again. "Me too."


	4. Like A Charm

**[I own nothing from Blood+ (though I wish I did). I'm sorry it also took me so long to actually get something posted. D: I've been brain dead for the longest time with a busy summer! Here's my update!]**

**HAGI'S POV**

Hagi watched the purple egg pulse so strong that the sound was leaving an echo in his ears. His heart raced, and he knew something was wrong. The egg started to shake, and Saya's hands seemed to flex. His only thoughts returned to the fact that it hadn't been thirty years yet.

Still, he watched as Saya kicked and ripped her way out of the egg, waking up. When all was said and done, she looked up at Hagi with innocent, warm eyes, a small smile blooming on her face.

With little left to do, he kissed Saya's forhead, the tang of the egg still there, and then he picked her up and started running toward Kai.

**GENERAL POV**

Aella fixed her ribbon while Mai gobbled down breakfast without a second though. Both girls were not morning people. Kai had learned that quickly, and had effectively gotten both girls breakfast before they were functioning enough to make complete sentences. With the ease of practice, Kai started to fix Mai's ribbon while dodging a fork and a hungry mouth. Aella, eyes still a little droopy, grabbed her bag for school and slipped form her stool, readjusting her skirt a little.

"Hold it Aella," Kai said, finally readjusting Mai's ribbon to his liking. "I still need to make sure you look good too." Aella didn't make any protest as Kai started to tug and pull at Aella's uniform. Before, he thought he would never care about such small details. Now he found some pride and making sure the girls were ready and looking great for school. When Mai had finally finished with breakfast, he gave her outfit a go over too.

The girls were about ready to leave when they all heard a stumbling upstairs. Min, who was giggling and slipping on a pair of big glasses, stumbled out to see the girls.

"Sorry I'm late waking up," she said, kissing each girl on the forehead. "Have fun at school!" Her eyes were wide in alert, and both girls snorted at her in disgust before leaving. In the last few weeks, Mai and Aella had become very attached to Min. It wasn't unusual for her to play with the girls for so long that she ended up staying the night with them. Kai was even used to setting an extra place for her by now.

Both girls trudged out the door without uttering a word the whole time, but while Kai and Min watched them walk down the street, they both started to slowly communicate in hushed, irritated tones. Kai let out a sigh of relief, and Min smiled wide at him.

"You do such a good job with the girls," she said, eyes as warm as her voice. Kai grinned at her and gestured to her plate.

"Get something to eat, okay? Then we'll talk about what we should do with them when they get back from school." Kai went behind the counter and started preparing the dining area for opening. Min looked at him guiltily, but she didn't say anything at first. Instead, she started to help him as well. Finally, after a few minutes, she blurted it out.

"I'm going to meet my parents in New York," she admitted, feeling sad.

Kai coughed with the shocked gasp he took. "Why the hell are you doing that!" he asked. "Did they threaten you?"

"No!" Min exclaimed. "I... I'm not doing much good here. Saya's safe right now, and you guys have a life! I also think Mao's a little pissed at me..."

That was another small problem. Mao had expressed her disliking for Min. She'd come back with Akihiro, who had actually been interested in getting Min's take on Saya's adventure at the academy, and had immediately avoided her and gave her the cold shoulder.

"Mao?" Kai asked, genuinely confused. "She's probably just a little jealous. I mean, we dated for a while, but things didn't work out on my end..." He couldn't exactly explain how he'd see Mao and Akihiro react. They had become so comfortable with each other, that he hadn't trusted his own feelings enough to trust her.

Min shrugged. "She's not the only reason, though," she said. "I need to get out of your life. It's just not fair that I'm not doing much and you guys have given me so much of"- she cut herself off, feeling the unexpected sting of tears. Instead of giving into that, she sniffed and kept helping Kai.

Instead of saying anything else, Kai simply turned her around and hugged her, hoping that would be enough comfort. For a few moments they just stood, but the sound of the door opening made them jump apart and freeze like terrified deer.

Hagi stood there, Saya dangling in his arms. Her black hair now dangled just below her shoulders, and she was wet and naked. For a moment, Min stood and watched Hagi and Saya with pure fascination, but Kai looked sick and pale.

"She's not..." He trailed off, unable to express how terrifying this was.

"Get Julia," Hagi said, starting toward the stairs that led to the living space.

Min finally snapped from her trance to rush toward Hagi. "Oh no!" she said, grabbing Saya from his arms. She held Saya as if she were as light as a feather.

"No boys allowed beyond this point. You go with Kai while I get her cleaned up!" Hagi shook his head.

"No," he said simply.

Kai sighed. "Don't wash her yet anyway. Julia's going to want to look at that stuff all over her and bring in blood transfusion material."

Both Hagi and Min stared at Kai as if he'd just spoken Latin.

He shook his head in disgust and left. Min took Saya up to the bedroom anyway, planning to get her settled. Saya struggled in her arms, wanting to escape being held so much.

Min finally set her on the ground, and Saya just stood there a moment as if she was unsure of her own legs. Then, as if driven by a baby's unfathomable curiosity, she started to run toward one of the doors. She swung it open and jumped onto Aella's bed, rolling around in it with glee.

Hagi stood next to a surprised Min.

"She needs some time to regain her memories and ability," he said. "Right now, she's not much more than a toddler. It's a healing process her brain has against all of the awful memories."

Min nodded, wondering if the academy was one of those bad memories for Saya. As if to be reassured there was something familiar about her, Saya reached out and grabbed Min's hand. With unexpected strength, she pulled Min onto the bed with her, hugging her tight.

"Good to see you too, Saya," she said, trying not to move as much as possible. Saya smiled and giggled, closing her eyes. After a moment, the slow sounds of breathing filled the room.

Hagi stood by the door and watched. Min started feeling sleepy herself, and before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and was in a deep, heavy sleep...

**Two Hours Later**

Kai stood there and looked at the egg now covering Aella's bed. It was more than fascination in his head, but it was fear. Saya had started to sleep again, but she wasn't alone. Curled next to her was Min, who was also hibernating there.

Julia stood there, as pale as everyone else in the room. Both girls were sleeping, embracing each other. It was as if they were meant to sleep together.

"I don't know what to say," Hagi admitted. "I've never seen it before. I had to leave for a moment, and I hadn't expected..." His voice sounded rough with grief and guilt.

Kai didn't do anything but put his hand on both girls' shoulders. For some reason, both of them weren't as upset as they thought they would have been. Instead, they were fascinated. They touched hands with each other and stepped forward to watch Saya's egg pulse with Min inside it. Both girls looked as peaceful as the sleeping women next to each other.

"Saya couldn't live without a sister," Aella said, a deep rooted instinct in her gut. "She wanted a sister, really, and she couldn't have Diva."

Mai nodded. "She's happy with Min. Or she wouldn't have..." Another deep rooted instinct had both girls staring in more amazement.

Lance stood behind them. "What the hell are you two talking about!" he asked.

Both girls looked back at him and giggled at the same time.

"Mama made Min her new sister. DUH!" Aella turned back to watch after her piece was said and done.

Hagi frowned. "It takes hours to become a chevaliar," he said.

"Not a chevaliar!" Mai said, huffing out an irritated breath. "She made a sister!"

It took a moment for everyone to understand that Saya and instinctively made Min another Queen. When it did sink in, Julia reached for the only wet garment left and took hold of it. She also noticed Min's clothes were slowly disolving in the somewhat acidic egg. The wet pillow the girls had accidentally knocked to the floor was her only chance at explaining what had just happened.

Now, all everyone had to do was wait for the new queens to wake up again.


	5. Reef Fish

**I own nothing from Blood+ (though I wish I did). Spoiler: The next few chapters will be about unraveling the mystery as to how Min became a new Queen. Sorry this has taken a while. :P School interrupted me.**

**General POV**

Julia scanned the computer results for the ninth time, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. David, sitting not to far away, started to scan through Joel's diary again, hoping for something that would clue them into what had happened two years ago. Unfortunately, there was nothing. Every note was already memorized into David's brain, and he wondered if the original Joel had even thought this could happen. Even on the notes for the experimentation on Diva, there was nothing. Then again, Diva's sister wasn't dead, either. Both worked quietly with each other while Julia looked through the results on the wet cloth. The cloth had long since dissolved, but the liquid was the only part of the egg Julia was able to obtain without disturbing Saya's rest.

A whaling sound erupted from a baby monitor on the desk, and Julia stood up. She needed a break to begin with. David was tempted to go with her, but a ring coming from his cell phone made him sigh and sit back down instead. He flipped it open and started speaking with Louis, who had long since retired from the Red Shield. He spent his days helping Joel, who was still stuck in a wheelchair, and gathering information with Akihiro when technology was more helpful than covertcy.

"What did you find?" David asked simply. He listened to Louis's crackled reply. Obviously, the service was bad where ever he was.

"_I'm act...lly stud..ing animal beha...ior. It's t... hu...d out here!"_

David chuckled and sighed. It was a suggestion to try and find out if it was an animal instinct that made Saya do what she did. No results so far, though.

"What did you find?" David asked.

"_The ...sest I... come is... Reef fi..."_ The crackling became more irritating, so David wrote down the only possible answer he could think of.

"Thanks," he said. "Call me again later to confirm. Your service sucks."

With that, the line went dead, and David wondered how the hell a Reef Fish could be connected to what Saya had done with Min.

Julia came back in holding their new baby girl. She was only ten months old, and her name was Lillian. David went to hold her, and Julia went to look at the screen. The baby fussed in his arms, but calmed the instant David held her. Somehow, he was able to calm her down much better than Julia. It was hard to believe that he was so great with children, but when Aella and Mai were just toddlers, he was the one who taught them to walk. Lance was also very comfortable with David. Somehow, he'd turned into more of a father figure than he would have thought.

Hagi had been present in the girls' lives as well, but he preferred to be more distant. When they had to walk home late, he would make sure they got home safe. For their birthdays, he brought them blue roses and stayed at the party, watching quietly. David didn't think much of his fathering skills, but he understood how hard it was for him to suddenly take on something so... different. David couldn't think of another word for fatherhood.

"Reef fish?" Julia asked. "I can think of why Louis would have thought a Reef fish would be a good connection, but we haven't been able to connect chyropterans to any other animals on Earth."

"Why a Reef fish anyway?" David asked, settling down with Lillian.

"Reef fish have the ability to change their gender from female to male," Julia explained. "Unfortunately, there's no good way to explain how they do it other than guess work and a few vague facts. Still, it would make sense. If chyropterans needed to adapt quickly to save their race, wouldn't they start with making more queens?"

David shrugged. "How could their be more queens, though?"

"Simple. Convert a human into one. Almost like a chevalier, but with the acidic egg instead of blood. Or maybe blood is involved? I couldn't see any marks on Min to show she had been bitten, but she may have ingested Saya's blood instead."

"Then wouldn't she have died?" David asked. "Saya's and Diva's blood were poisonous to each other."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be poisonous until after the transformation." Julia tapped more keys and the computer screen kept analyzing, throwing out complex numbers and formulas.

"Then that almost sounds like becoming a chevalier."

"Maybe only males could be chevaliers," Julia countered. "The only chevaliers we have seen around Diva and even Saya have been male. It would almost be like the instinct to keep a race alive by reproduction, but the dad would need to stick around longer since chyropterans live a long time."

David shrugged again. "In the end, we'll just have to wait a little while longer for them to wake up. Another twenty years."


	6. Ten Years Passed

**Oh my! So how are they connected to Reef Fish? Spoiler: They aren't. xD**

**I own nothing from Blood+ (though I wish I did).**

**General POV**

Ten years had passed, and no answer had risen from the many questions. When national advertisements went out asking if anyone had seen Min, Red Shield made a fake body to fake Min's death. Red Shield had reformed recently too because of unknown circumstances.

Other things had happened during the ten years as well. Kai and Kaori had came to a sort of partnership. Some thought it was romantic, but it really wasn't. Kaori was like another sister to Kai. The girls and Lance were not only friends now. They were like siblings. It was slightly... scary.

Lillian grew into a lively girl. That was the last child David and Julia had. After that, Julia and David were actually called away on Red Shield business. It turns out there was an unusual spike in chyropteran population. With Saya still sleeping, and Min an unknown case, Julia and David had decided to work on reducing the population with others in the Red Shield.

Mai and Aella were already nineteen. Lance wasn't far behind at eighteen. Yes the years had changed everyone. Some grew more cautious. Some grew more relaxed.

Kai was obviously the mor relaxed one.

"God damn it!" Kai cursed, gingerly rubbing his temples. Already at thirty six, he wondered why he shouldn't just retire early.

Another thump from upstairs that was quickly followed by the sound of shattering porcelan.

"Kaori!" Kai moaned, huddling in a chair far away from the girls' new shared room. Saya and Min were still sleeping in the other one. Kai and Kaori were forced to share a room in the attic, but neither seemed to mind.

Kaori, having grown accustomed to dealing with the girls more, knocked on their bedroom door. "Girls!" she called. "Kai's having headaches again... um..." She cracked open the door and witnessed Aella fling another knife at Mai. Only slightly shocked, the girls had been practicing martial arts and had been learning to use different weapons since they were sixteen, Kaori opened the door the rest of the way and ducked the book that was flung at her.

"To the park!" Kaori said, a stern look on her face. "I swear! You girls have way too much free time."

Both girls giggled and tugged Lance – he had been hiding in a corner reading – along with them. He dragged an extra book with him, looking slightly relieved himself. He was also used to the girls practicing, but close quarters are always dangerous.

Kai waved to the girls as they left, and Kaori curled up next to Kai, who was no relaxing on a couch. Both of them chatted for a while until the girls stumbled in, Lance was not behind them, and into their rooms. There, they shut the door. Kai guessed they had worn themselves out enough to sleep.

Lance had probably gone home.

Kaori kissed Kai's cheek and smiled at him. "I'm following their example," she mumbled.

Kai nodded.

David knocked on the door and waited for Kai to answer. Lance had already driven himself home, and Julia was at home as well. David needed to speak with Kai, though, and check on Saya.

When Kai answered the door, David strolled right in. The two were that comfortable with each others homes. David first went upstairs to check on Saya and Min, still resting in their egg, and then back downstairs to Kai.

"We're worried that Saya will wake up again, and Min would wake up with her." David said. "What do you suggest we do when they both wake?"

Kai raised a brow. "Raise them? Saya is my sister, and Min is her friend. My father raised Saya like his own, so I'll do the same."

"Like your daughter?"

"Of course!" Kai answered before David had finished the question. "Dad would want me to, and I did always take care of Saya after he died."

David nodded and pulled a folder from an inner pocket in his coat. "You're going to want to hear this," he said, opening the folder.

Kai raised a brow. "More theories?"

David cast a shrewd glance at Kai. "Don't you still want to know how Min became a queen?"

Kai's attention was caught, and he managed to sit up. David opened the folder and produced some hastily scribbled notes.

"We had theories," David said. "Julia in particular thought they might be related to a Reef Fish, able to change its gender from female to male, but it left too many questions, so Julia looked into a different route. We're looking at chyropteran behavior"-

"I thought you guys were on vacation from looking at chyropterans?" Kai interrupted. "Last I checked, Okinawa didn't have any, so that would mean you guys left Japan again."

David cast another shrewd glance and went on. "Lewis spotted some"-

"Lewis!" Kai grinned. "How's Lewis doing these days? I think I'll invite him over for a barbecue sometime..."

"Kai," David said, this time full out glaring. "Lewis discovered that chyropterans have a caste system. The wild, beast-like chyropterans we fight are the lowest caste. Then it would be the chevalier, and then it would be the Queens at the top. The thing about the lowest caste is that they are completely male. No females."

Kai frowned and started to look a little closer at the notes. "That doesn't make sense..."

David shrugged. "You can only screw up so many times. If you let the screw-ups breed..."

"Not cool," Kai said, scowling a little. "Not a good way to state it either. The lowest caste were probably tainted by another kind of blood. We noticed that this lowest caste were created by humans. Maybe it was a combination of whatever chemicals they would add in..."

"Delta 67," David said, stating the same blood that had tainted Saya's and Kai's dad.

"In other words," Kai said, "They technically aren't even chyropterans. Still, if they have a queen's blood and can live forever _and_ regenerate, that would make them related."

"Which was probably why they are the lowest caste," David said.

Kai nodded. "Still, it doesn't explain why they are all males anyway?"

"Simple," David said. "Chevalier and chyropterans must have a Queen's blood to change at all. Julia believes that a Queen can only change a male, and not another female.

Kai huffed out a breath. "We'll need to talk to the girls about this..." he said, glancing at their silent bedroom.


	7. Moving

**Sorry for the delays! A combination of transfering schools, a new job, taking care of the family, and sheer writer's block has made life a pain my butt. xD I own nothing from Blood+ [though I wish I did].**

Mai sat with Aella at the counter in the pub. They were both sipping at pops, and enjoying each other's silent company. Both were now twenty-nine... and they looked thirteen. No one could explain how they ended up looking younger... until a couple of months ago. Julia had theorized that a combination of Diva's appearance and Riku's actual age. He had only been very young himself before he was changed and then killed.

There was a wonder if Min would revert to a sixteen-year-old form, but it was also doubted. They were still unsure how Min became a chiropteran to begin with. They still believed that Queens could only change males, but the idea is that they only changed males with their blood. How could Min become a Queen?

Theories were made, and nothing made sense. The queens would be waking up any day now. The girls stayed and waited, excited to see the person who had been there silent mother figure for the past thirty years.

Hagi had also reappeared, eagerly waiting for his Queen. Julia had also battered him with countless questions about his change. He couldn't say much. He said it hurt, and that he was changed at the brink of death. Riku was also saved from the brink of death with Saya's blood. Could it only bee done while the person lay dieing?

Lance entered the pub, looking his full twenty-eight years. He was healthy and the spitting image of his father. He held himself like his mother, though. Confident, intelligent, and slightly seductive. He had broken many hearts in his years, and both girls knew for a fact that when he finally falls in love, he'll fall hard. It will hurt, and both were waiting to either congratulate him or plan the death of his heart breaker.

Lance sat next to Aella and poked her in the shoulder. Out of every single person they had met, only Lance could tell them apart with just a glance. He said that their personalities differed enough, but even when the girls tried their best to act the same, it was as if they wore two different colored beacons.

"Why aren't you guys bouncing around Saya's bedroom?" he asked. "Taking a break?" His smile was teasing, but his eyes were truly concerned. Lance believed that Aella and Min were becoming unhealthily obsessed with Saya's and Min's awakening.

Aella shrugged. "We'll know when she wakes up anyway."

"Uncle Kai also said that if we didn't get our asses out of that room today, he'd kick them out of there," Mai said, giggling. "He's so cute when he gets worried about our social lives."

Lance gave a dry smile. "Who can blame him? You guys never talk to anyone outside of the Red Shiel." Min gasped at him. "We talk to Kaori!" she exclaimed. "She entered the Red Shield seven years ago," Lance said, eyeing them both cooly.

He stood then. "Come on! We're going to catch a block party and meet some new people!"

Both girls exchanged uncomfortable looks. "We shouldn't," Aella finally said. "We look thirteen, but we're really nearly thirty. It would be awkward to have another thirteen-year-old hitting on us... and it's already hard to say good-bye..."

Lance's eyes widened. "You're leaving?" he asked, wondering if this was a sick joke. Min simply nodded. "People are asking questions. We're leaving in three days. We're heading to New York City with new identities courtesy of the Red Shield and an insider in the Witness Protection program."

Lance merely shook his head. These girls weren't just his friends. They were his sisters. He couldn't let them leave ilke that. He left the building, pulling out his cell phone.

"Dad," he said into the receiver. "I'm going with them."

**So short! Sorry! xD Getting back into the swing of things.**


	8. Opinions

**I love some of the reviews I'm getting, but I totally want more. I always want a ton of constructive criticism. That means what you like and _don't_ like. Don't worry about offending me because I'm pretty hard to insult. :)**

Two weeks and several arguments later, Lance was on his plane and heading to New York City with Mai and Aella. They weren't very happy about his decision. Neither was his father, and the rest of them also had some strong opinions. All except Kai. The conversation still stuck in his mind.

"I remember leaving the safety of Okinawa to chase after my sister," Kai had said, managing to corner Lance in the park. "I was stupid. You're being stupid now. The difference between us is that I left with nothing but that credit card and with Riku and I completely clueless. We didn't know what was going to happen, but we let it happen anyway."

Lance looked at Kai with a new respect. He'd heard his father talk about the stories of Kai as well, and how Kai had kept much of society safe after Saya had disappeared for a year with Hagi. After Riku had died.

Not a lot of people talked about Riku. Julia didn't say anything out of what she said was respect. David and Kai rarely spoke about him because of grief that never fully went away. Kaori simply shook her head about it.

Lance wondered very briefly what Riku himself might say if he were still alive.

The thought didn't last long. Aella, who had been comfortably reading next to Lance had fallen asleep, and her head dropped onto Lance's shoulders. She looked a bit like an adorable sleeping mouse to him, and he couldn't imagine abandoning either of them. He'd grown up with them. They were his sisters.

Was that what Riku and Kai felt when they found out that Saya was planning on keeping them safe with ignorance? Mai, who was across the aisle from them, balled up some paper and threw it at Aella, hitting her square in the nose. Aella, dead asleep, sneezed, rubbed her nose, and let her head flop to the other side of her shoulder.

"That's so not cool," Lance said, but a wide grin split his face. The two were twins, but the two could be opposites in many cases. Mai was always high energy and scattered, and Aella was more collected and low key. While Aella would nap, Mai would play pranks on her.

Mai smiled even wider and winked. "I just don't want my sister to miss the landing."

They were landing already?


End file.
